OMG! That's My Body!
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura argue over little things, Sasuke finds her so annoying. But then suddenly, freakishly, they wake up in each others body! OMG, as the title says! Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm this is a SasuSaku fic…hmm…chocolate yum…I mean, read it, it's a good story! Hey the title rhymes if you just say o.m.g and not Oh my god! Well it sort of rhymes…

* * *

**

**OMG! THAT'S MY BODY!**

Sasuke was leaning casually on a large oak tree in the park chillin', until Sakura appeared and started bugging him like mad.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…do you want to get a ice cream with me? Um…I'll even pay too." Sakura asked staring dreamily at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke plainly stated, Sakura shrunk down and kicked the stones near her feet disappointedly; She looked away for a second to think of something else to say.

She turned back excitedly, "Sasuke!" she said frustrated, Sasuke was halfway through the other side of the park, "Sasuke-kun waaaaaaaaaaaaiiit!"

She ran up to him frantically, "S-as-uk-e-kun w-where are you going?" She panted exhaustedly.

"Away from annoying fan girls like you…" He replied not even turning to look at her.

"…D-do you really h-hate me that much? Sasuke?" she asked, her eyes starting to water, as she spoke.

"Yes…" Sasuke said straight away, Sakura hung her head down, so that her face was covered by her long flamingo pink hair.

Tears streamed down her face, "Sniffle…S-Sasuke why…why do you always…hate me so much? Do you not know that you…that you hurt me every time you say-"

"Hn. Do you know how hard it is to be me! Having no family to go to, being all alone!" Sasuke muttered, Sakura cried even more as he said that, liquid pearls rolled down her cheeks, staining the concrete flags beneath her.

Sasuke Continued walking, not uttering another word, leaving Sakura behind. Sakura fell on her knees, she buried her face deep into her hands, even though her vision was warped by the tears, she could still see the stone cold (Steve Austin) Uchiha walking away as calm as ever.

Sasuke glanced back, his icy soul melting away, he knew he was being really nasty and didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He punched the wall, his guilty conscience rising, he was angry at himself for making her cry for the second time today.

Sakura wiped away her tears with the back of her hand; she had to stop crying all the time, why did Sasuke always have to diss her? Was it because she was such a cry baby? Maybe she ought to change?

"Yes! That's it! Sasuke doesn't like me because I'm too weak and girly!…I know I'll train and show him how much I can change!" Sakura thought with abundant hope.

She ran home excitedly, she had supper and went straight to her room; she had a long day ahead of her. Meanwhile Sasuke was lying on his bed in the dark.

"Hn…What do I care about others! Nothing! That's right…hn…it's Sakura's fault for bothering me all the time…" Sasuke mumbled turning over to pick up the face down photo frame on his bedside table.

It was of his team, Sakura smiling happily in the middle and as usual, himself looking grumpy. Naruto was right, he never smiles, Sasuke looked in the mirror, and he smiled into it, he felt happy seeing himself smile, but his smile turned to frown as soon as he remembered his orphaned life.

At the same moment that Sasuke looked into his mirror, Sakura looked into hers (Naruto told her she looks prettier when she smiles), they could see each other. Sasuke thought he was imagining things and smiled at her. Sakura thought the same and smiled back, but Sasuke's smile faded away and left her with a frown as well.

(Man I write dead soppy! Hmm…this story is quite sweet though…man I'm good…not!)

They both went to bed after, snoozy woozy. Sasuke fell asleep two hours after Sakura did, he was busy thinking about what he was gonna do tomorrow.

Sakura woke up, she stretched and took a deep breath "Hmm…today I start the training!" Sasuke said. "Huh? I could have swore I heard Sasuke a second ago, mimicking what I was saying…" Sakura thought. She walked over to the desk and sat down, she combed her hair, what was this? raven black hair!

She looked down, her legs seemed more muscular than before, and hairier.

She looked in the mirror, there was Sasuke…Wearing her nightie and combing his hair with her brush. Sakura rubbed her eyes furiously, "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura looked at herself, she was in Sasuke's fit body. She fainted.

At Sasuke's place…

Sasuke woke up, he yawned, his face was irritated, his hair was tickling it. "HUH!" Sakura said, Pink hair! Huh! "WTF!" Sakura screamed, he looked at himself; he was in Sakura's body.

Back to Sakura, Sasuke, no Sakura! Oh whatever! Man this is confusing! I'M CONFUSING MYSELF!

Sakura sat up and rubbed her head, her hair short and spiky, she almost fainted again. She stood up and looked in the mirror, wow Sasuke looked oddly good in a frilly pink dress; she got a camera and took a picture of herself. Then she ran to Sasuke's apartment.

Back to Sasuke, He stood up and stared into the mirror, um…Sakura looked odd in his clothing, it was baggy. He freaked out and ran to the door. Sakura flung the door open, (the real Sakura with Sasuke's strength) whacking Sasuke in the face; well it was Sakura's face but whatever.

"OMG! SASUKE! YOU'RE IN MY BODDDDDDDDDY!" Sakura Yelled.

"OW! YOU'RE IN MY BODY!" Sasuke yelled

"WTF!" they both yelled.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! I know it's only short, but I've got something great planned in the next chapter! Please could you review and tell me what you think of it!**

**Go on or you won't get the next chapter! Hmm…great a story not on Itachi! (well not entirely!)**

**O.O I wonder what's gonna happen DUDE!**

**Ps. this story was on before on my old account, but it messed up, so I'm doing it again on here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… the next chapter; warning-very OOC and full of idiot humour.**

**Man, why did I write the first chapter so stupid?**

**Sasuke: 'coz you are.**

**When I write:**

**Sasuke-this is actually Sasuke, but in Sakura's body.**

**Sakura-Vice versa to the line above, Yay.**

**Naruto: Huh? I don't get it.**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**ZzzzzzzZZZZzZzZzzzzZZZZzZzzZz, oh right, here's the fic…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because Sasuke - I mean Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**

**OMG! THAT'S MY FAT ARSE – oops! BODY!**

"You idiot! Look what you've done!" Sasuke yelled clutching his sore nose, crimson blood trickling out of one nostril.

"OMG! Gomenasai, Gomen, Gomen, Sasuke!" Sakura muttered, her hands covering her face in embarrassment and despair.

"Never mind, it's just a nosebleed, and it's not my body anyways."

"What do we do Sasuke? I don't want to be in your body forever!" Sakura enquired, pulling on her sleek raven bangs.

"I guess we should just wait and see if we turn back to normal."

"S-S-Sasuke…" Sakura said blushing hard, "I-I need to go to the…the toilet."

Sasuke flinched and almost died of mortification, "What!"

"Sasuke, I can't hold it in!"

"Sasuke! What do I do!" Sakura asked desperately.

"…Just you know…" Sasuke mumbled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Just go…and do what…I do." Sasuke said confusedly, watching his own body hop up and down, legs crossed over tightly.

"How should I know what you do! It's not like I spy on you or anything."

_Perverted inner Sakura: Of course I spy on you! Why wouldn't I!_

"Do what you'd normally do but…stand up…and er…hold it" Sasuke whispered, cheeks burning.

"I don't wanna touch your…your thing!"

_Perverted inner Sakura: Sasuke's er-hem! Of course I wanna touch it! He he Nosebleed alert._

"Sakura? Hello, earth to Sakura."

"Sasuke help me out!"

"Fine."

They walked into the bathroom, Sasuke told Sakura to look away.

Sakura looked down through tiny slits and her face reddened.

_Perverted inner Sakura: Wow! Sasuke's so…gorgeous; I hope I get to look in the mirror naked!_

Suddenly Naruto came barging in, "Ha! Sasuke! I beat your record of-" Naruto boasted before he saw Sakura holding Sasuke's privates. (dun dun duuuuuun!)

"OMG! S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, Sakura quickly pulled her pants up; Sasuke pushed Naruto out the door frantically.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura!" Naruto said frustratedly, "Sasuke's an asshole, please don't love him!"

"I wasn't doing anything, Dobe." Sasuke clamped his mouth after realising he said 'Dobe' and slammed the door on Naruto's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through Konoha market, confused and annoyed.

"My dear, I sense something is troubling you, is it to do with someone you love!" A woman wearing a black dress and mask laughed.

Naruto noticed she had a stall up, 'Mystical Treasures' was the name, the stall was covered in tiny glass jars and bottles of glittering liquids and sands.

"Er…Yeah, I guess so." Naruto replied, "Why?"

"Because, I can help you, In this little vial, is the spell that will make one small wish come true, forever." She cackled, presenting a little bottle of swirling purple liquid.

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure!"

"Yes."

"Really really sure!"

"For Pete's sake, YES!"

Naruto hesitated and a minute later a grin crept over his tanned face,

"I'll take it!"

"That'll be £100 Naruto-kun"

"What! But I don't have that much!"

The woman sighed and held up another bottle, this time filled with a pink gas.

"This one is not as effective, as it will wear off after your wish is done, It's £50."

"But I only have £20." Naruto moaned peering into his purse.

"Fine." She said snatching the money off Naruto and tossing the bottle into Naruto's little hands.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said, but when he looked up, the lady had already disappeared, he shivered and thought 'that woman reminded me of Orochimaru in some weird way and how did she know my name!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura headed home, except they didn't know, or rather Sasuke didn't know where Sakura's house was.

Instead, Sakura told Ino to say, she was sleeping over at her house.

Just around the corner was Naruto, he opened the bottle and Whispered "I wish Sakura would love me enough to kiss me!"

Sakura, in Sasuke's body, ran over to Naruto and pushed him against the wall,

"I love you Naruto." She said before she pressed her lips (Sasuke's) onto Naruto's.

Naruto almost fainted, he didn't understand, he said Sakura's name clearly and everything, why was it Sasuke here!

The real Sasuke almost died when he saw his body kissing his rival, 'Argh! I bet Sakura thought it would be fun, to make a fool of me, how could she do such a thing! I bet it's because she watched that yaoi film the other day!' Sasuke thought angrily

He dashed over to them, only to find he'd been grabbed by someone, bound, gagged and stuffed into a thick black bag.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just borrowing you, to lure the Kyuubi into my trap!" A voice said.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Sasuke tried to scream, but no one could hear him.

"Hmm…Maybe I should kidnap my little brother as well, he must be the Kyuubi holders little boyfriend."

Kidnap! Boyfriend! Little brother! It was Itachi…

* * *

**Dude, Who would have Known Itachi would have shown up to kidnap Sakura, which is really Sasuke? **

**Sasuke: Why do I have to get kidnapped?**

**Naruto: I don't wanna kiss Sasuke everagain!**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

…**Yosh! The next chapter…**

**Sasuke: Aww…I was gonna get some pie, but I have to be in this fic!**

**Naruto: …Um…Hey Sasuke, I just thought of an anagram of your name…Sausage!**

**Sasuke: There's no G in my name, and you need another A.**

**Naruto: …Damnit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, because Orochimaru - I mean Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! THAT'S MY BODY!**

Naruto pushed Sakura away from himself frantically, turning to the side and gagging exaggeratedly.

"Sasuke you bastard! Why the hell did _you_ kiss me! You asshole! You ate Sakura-chan didn't you!" Naruto yelled at Sakura, who was now on the floor retching and blushing.

"…Argh! Naruto you idiot! I was supposed to have my first kiss from SASUKE!- I-I mean…um…" Sakura blurted out, trailing off realising what she had said.

"You want to kiss yourself? Hmm…but you already kissed me first…"

"…Err no. That's not what I meant! I'm um…joking, yeah that's it." Sakura said, manically waving her hands in front of her and then putting one hand behind her head as she laughed uneasily.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked, mentally laughing at the demented laughing Sasuke in front of him.

"Why yes. Er…Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting pretty weird…How many cups of coffee did you drink?"

"I don't drink coffee! It's for smelly old people."

"Well, I guess you're one of them, 'coz ages ago you told me that you loved coffee." Naruto said sternly.

"Oh right, yes I do! I LURVE COFFEE!" Sakura chuckled hysterically.

"WHO ARE YOU! Why the hell are you in Konoha!" Naruto shouted, backing away cautiously, "What have you done with the real Sasuke!"

A fire rose up behind Sasuke, strangely familiar, then Sasuke stood in the stance Sakura did when she was gonna pound him to pulp.

"Sakura?" Naruto thought.

She whacked him dead hard and yelled, "I am flipping SAKUR – SASUKE!"

Yep, it was definitely Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan? Nani! Is that you?" Naruto whimpered confusedly as he spotted a piece of red and black paper lying on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Itachi, what's in the bag?" Kisame grunted, tearing flesh off a chicken bone and grinding it in between his 3 rows of jagged grills.

"A girl, that will help us get the Kyuubi. Muheehehhehehehehhheh!" Itachi cackled, dropping the bag to the floor and ripping it open.

"So you didn't get any food - Ugh! It's that freak forehead girl."

"She is a team mate of the Kyuubi holder. I left a note to tell them to hand over the Kyuubi in swap for this little girl."

"Gee, Itachi you're so smart, yup, yup." Kisame smirked, nodding like a drunken hillbilly.

Sasuke looked around, everything, and I mean everything was decorated with red clouds and a black background.

"Great, Itachi bastard and Fish-freak." Sasuke moaned in his head.

Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin, so their eyes were in contact.

"Urgh! Itachi's face is so ugly, it makes me wanna puke! If only I could get untied and then I'd kill Itachi!" Sasuke thought, trying to move his chin out of Itachi's grasp.

Sasuke shuffled around and the piece of rag preventing him from screaming fell undone.

"You're little Kyuubi-friend and my foolish little brother shall be here any moment to rescue you and they will fall right into my trap! MUHEHEHEHEHEH! Won't they my dear cherry blossom" Itachi laughed, bringing his face close to Sasuke's, well Sakura's if ya think about it weird.

"I ain't no fucking cherry blossom, get your stinkin' shit-face away from me!" Sasuke barked, Itachi backed away looking shocked, but then smiled creepily.

"Hmm…Maybe I'll just kill Naruto-kun and that pitiful weakling of a brother and spare you, heh heh heh. How about that my dear?"

"In your sick little dreams Aniki! Yeah that's right. I'm your _foolish little brother_ and I'm gonna kick your stinkin' ass!"

"Eh? What's she mean?" Kisame asked, scratching his idiot-infested head.

"Oh…I see, well dear little Otouto, maybe I'll spare you, just like I did when I killed everyone else, I feel sorry for you, having to see your precious team mates die in front of you." Itachi cackled, tying the rag around Sasuke's mouth once more.

'Sakura, NO! Argh! Naruto, the Kyuubi!' Sasuke screamed in his head angrily, Itachi would destroy all of Konoha and every other village with that power, "That Dobe better not do anything stupid!'

Sasuke struggled to get his wrists unbound, but because Sakura's hands were thin and small, he slipped them out eventually.

He pounced at Itachi, a lone kunai in his grasp, metal sliced into flesh and blood sprayed out…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dear little Kyuubi holder and oh so foolish weak brother, I have captured your little teammate. If you ever want to see her again, alive, heh heh heh, you must hand over the Kyuubi and…the finest dango, before midnight today. Meet us at the sushi bar outside the village of the cloud. Love Uchiha Itachi. P.s don't bring anyone but my Otouto with you, or the girl will die immediately…'

"Oh no! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shrieked, pulling his hair with utter horror.

"I'm here idiot…Oh nooooooooo! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, making all of Konoha tremble.

"Oh, it's okay if it's just Sasuke."

"MY BODY! ARGH!"

"He said not to bring anyone but Sasuke, do you think he's found out you've switched bodies?" Naruto asked, wondering what kind of trouble Sasuke could possibly be in.

"Midnight's only 4 hours away! I don't even know where he's talking about!" Sakura mumbled, tears leaking from onyx eyes.

"I went to the village of the cloud on one of last weeks missions, it takes 3 hours to get there on foot…" Naruto trailed off as he realised Sakura, in Sasuke's body, was crying uncontrollably, "Sakura, don't cry…we can make it, I promise!"

"Really?" Sakura whimpered, wiping her puffy red eyes.

A random villager walked past and thought, 'isn't that the famous Uchiha Sasuke? Why is a strong guy like him crying!'

"Come on, we have no time to lose…" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's hand and running through Konohagakure gates, with a determined look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is getting lamer and lamer! I've got super writers block!**

**Please review anyways!**


End file.
